


4 prompts for 2 couples

by SabrielStories7768



Series: Sabriel OS [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Cuddles, Helpful Castiel, Helpful Gabriel, Hospitalization, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Love Confessions, M/M, Movie Nights, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Gabriel, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabrielStories7768/pseuds/SabrielStories7768
Summary: This is a collection of 4 one-shots, each with separate chapters, and one of the two pairings, Sabriel or Destiel.This fic is not for people who like John Winchester, I don't really have much hatred towards him, and I love Jeffery Dean Morgan, but he is seen as an abuser in this fic.  If the mention of abuse, past trauma, alcohol, or anything like that can trigger you, please be careful reading. I will have a warning in the notes for each chapter.Enjoy!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Sabriel OS [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844479
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Sabriel: The nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> If the mention of abuse, past trauma, alcohol, or anything like that can trigger you, please be careful reading. I will have a warning in the notes for each chapter.

**_WARNING: This chapter contains violence, child abuse, brief mentions of alcohol. Skip this chapter if any of these things upset you._ **

**_His head was spinning. He felt pain all over him. Where was he? Why couldn’t he see? Who was in the background screaming? He tried to focus, open his eyes, listen to the voice. No. No, he couldn’t be back. When his eyes finally opened, he was in a motel room, Dean nowhere to be found, but his father… John. Oh no._ **

**_“I did not raise you to be like this, Samuel!” John screamed and Sam cowered in fear. He was 14 again. He was in a corner, curled up in a ball. Frozen in fear. “Dad, please just-” Sam started but a scream ripped through his father's chest. Sam curled up more into the ball, hearing the deep and throaty sound._ **

**_“Shut your mouth! I didn’t give you permission to speak!” Sam started breathing heavily. His dad took another swig of the alcohol he had in his hands, finishing the bottle. “You worthless little shit! You did this to yourself!” John said, grabbing his belt._ **

**_Sam started shaking even worse now. “Dad- Dad wait please!” Sama begged, lifting his arms up in defense as John whipped the belt down on his forearm that was protecting his head. Sam yelped out in pain, and John brought down another whip. After about 10 of them, John grabbed Sam by the arm and dragged him up to his feet, Sam was sobbing._ **

**_“Dad, Dad please,” Sam begged again, his voice timid and weak. John growled, yanking Sam’s head back by his hair. “I said shut your mouth, boy,” He growled, before letting go of Sam’s head only to slap him in the face. Hard enough send him flying down to the floor._ **

**_Sam winced in pain, holding his bruising cheek, tasting blood in his mouth. Tears streaming down his cheek as he looked back up at John, “Stop crying, brat. You don’t have the right to in the first place.” He spat, and Sam wiped his tears instantly. John kicked his gut once, Sam gasped as the wind was knocked out of him._ **

**_John left him on the floor after that. He walked to one of the beds in the room, lying down on it. Sam coughed, and he stayed on the floor for a while, catching his breath and seeing if he could move._ **

**_He heard someone, a voice. “Sam! Sammy wake up!” It said, he groaned, trying to get up. “Sam! Dammit Sam, wake up!” The voice demanded, he recognized the voice. It was someone he knew, telling him to… wake up? “Samual! Wake up!” It screamed and Sam gasped._ **

Sam jolted awake panting and frantically looking around. Someone was shaking him and he sat up, “Woah there, buster, relax,” He said and Sam looked over at him, fearing it would be his father. Instead, he was met with Gabriel. 

Sam looked around, recognizing his room in the bunker and gasping, holding his hand to his chest. Gabriel looked concerned, “Are you alright, Sam? You were screaming in your sleep, and crying.” Gabriel whispered, wiping Sam’s face from escaped tears. 

Sam’s nightmare flooded his mind, and he started to shake, “H-He was back. Gabriel, he was back!” Sam cried, his voice breaking and Gabriel instantly pulled him in for a hug. “He- He- He hit me! Hurt me! Why?!” Sam cried into Gabriel's shoulder and Gabriel ran a comforting hand through his hair. 

Gabriel didn’t exactly know who Sam was talking about, but he could guess. “John?” The angel whispered and Sam stiffened, Gabriel knew he was correct. “He’s not here, Sammy. He died, remember? Breathe, Sammy breathes,” Gabriel couched as soon as he realized Sam was holding his breath. Sam started to inhale and exhale unevenly, shaking hard again and sobbing.

Gabriel started to slow his own breathing, “Breathe with me, Sammy, listen to my breathing,” Gabriel whispered. It takes Sam a minute, but he’s able to slow his breathing down enough to match Gabriel’s, calming him. “I’m here, Sammy. I’m sorry for the pain he’s caused you, but he’s gone now. He won’t hurt you again,” Gabriel whispers. 

Sam appreciates Gabriel, he really did. Gabriel helped him through things he felt alone in, and this was just adding to the pile. When he felt calm enough, Sam removed his face from Gabriel’s shoulder and took a deep breath. Gabriel placed a loving hand on his cheek, Sam flinched but relaxed after he realized Gabriel wasn’t going to smack him. 

“Would you like to talk about what he did?” Gabriel asked and Sam sat in silence for a bit, thinking. Nobody knew what John did, nobody except himself and Dean. They never told anyone, they never wanted to. They only had each other to power through it, why bring anyone else into the mix. But they didn’t have to be alone anymore. They had someone they could talk to. 

“He beat me, usually with a belt. Maybe he’d throw a book at me. He’d degrade me, yank my hair, backhand me, slap me, kick me.” Sam whispers. “He’d spit on me, tell me to stop crying, man up.” Sam’s voice broke, and Gabriel could feel his heartbreaking, listening to Sam. “I was only 14, what was I supposed to do?” He whispered, sniffing. 

“Dean, Dean always got it bad.” Sam went on. “John would hit Dean, throw him against a wall, against a dresser, whatever he could. He would bloody Dean, saying to him that this is how the monsters would fight, and he needed to learn how it felt so he didn’t show weakness. Dean wasn’t allowed to argue, or cry tears, just hold his tongue and take it.” Sam felt tears falling at the memory. “Sometimes, when he did shed a tear, John would push the beatings onto me. Dean instantly straightened up, and was able to put the attention back on himself. He was only 18 years old, man, and he couldn’t leave John, because if he did, he knew he’d have to leave me behind.” 

Gabriel felt anger rising towards John, he knew the old man was dead. But if he wasn’t Gabriel felt like he could kill him, without any remorse. Sam wiped his tears. “One day, I threw a punch back. Jo-Dad was surprised, he tried to overpower me. But I was 17, I got him off of me. He hadn’t laid a hand on me since he stopped beating on Dean when Dean turned 20.” Sam explained, and Gabriel sighed. 

“He’s lucky he’s dead, or I would have killed him myself,” Gabriel says and Sam chuckled. “Thank you, Gabriel,” Sam whispers after some time in silence. “For what?” Gabriel shifts his position, laying down and pulling Sam down with him. Sam laid his head against the other’s shoulder and curled around him. “Helping me, protecting me, being there for me,” Sam responds. 

“I will always protect you, Sammy.” Gabriel murmurs. He ran a hand through Sam’s hair, “Always.” Sam wondered how true that would be if Gabriel knew the truth. Sam hadn’t lied to him about his father, that part was true. But if Gabriel knew the truth about his feelings, Sam was scared to know. 

“Sam, something else is on your mind. Talk to me,” Gabriel said, and Sam sat up again, looking away from the angel. “I can’t, not about this,” Sam said, and Gabriel slowly sat up as well. “Sam, you can tell me anything, you know this.” 

Sam might as well tell him. Right? At least if Gabriel left him, he still had Dean and Cas. He wouldn’t be completely alone. He would hopefully get over the heartbreak and be able to move on with his life. But he still felt like it would be the worst decision, so he mumbled quietly. 

“Sam, I may have a celestial hearing, but that only works if you enunciate your words,” Gabriel said, and sighed, tilting his head back. “I love you,” Sam said, loud enough for Gabriel to hear and understand, but in a low tone that didn’t break the feel in the room. “I’ve been in love with you for a while,” Sam admitted. 

Sam refused to look Gabriel in the eye. It took a moment for Gabriel to process, but he gave a gentle smile. He placed a hand on Sam's face and gently moved it to look at him. “Please tell me you’re serious,” Gabriel whispers. “Of course, why would I lie abo-” Sam started, almost sounding offended. Gabriel shushed him by kissing him gently. 

Sam was taken back but quickly got with the program. He returned Gabriel kiss with an intake of air, his hand going and placing itself at the back of the hairline on Gabriel's neck, holding him close. 

Their kiss was gentle, calm, and slow. When they pulled apart, Sam smiled. They pressed their foreheads together, and Sam exhaled slowly. “I love you too, Sammy,” Gabriel whispers and Sam chuckled. “Now, let's see if I can protect your mind from those awful memories,” Gabriel said, kissing his forehead. 

They both laid back down, Sam cuddled into Gabriel and Gabriel lightly sang a lullaby, and ludded Sam to sleep. That night, Sam’s dreams were filled with nothing but happiness, and purity. John was nowhere in sight. 

  
  



	2. Destiel: Reckless Hunts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets injured, and Cas is upset about it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blood is mentioned

“Dammit, Dean! You can’t take risks like that!” Castiel growls as he and Dean walk in the hotel room. Cas was human, and he and Dean had gone on a hunt without Sam, giving the younger Winchester to rest. Cas had driven and carried Dean into the room, laying him down on the bed. 

“Cas, dude, I’m fine,” Dean said, obviously he wasn’t. Dean was bleeding from 3 different wounds, a head wound, he had cut his arm open, and across his stomach. “Stop telling me you’re fine when you’re not! I am sick of you acting like you can’t get hurt!” Cas exclaimed, stripping the other of his shirt so he could clean the wounds. 

“Let me clean and stitch them before they get worse,” He demanded, leaving no room for argument. Dean sighed and laid so all his immediate wounds were visible. Cas grabbed their first aid and got to work, muttering to himself. Dean shifted and winced a couple of times, “Stop moving, you’ll wound yourself more,” Cas said. 

“It’s not the biggest deal, Cas seriously,” Dean pressed and Cas pressed extra hard on his stomach wound, making Dean yelp out in pain, “The hell Cas!” He yelled, and Cas glared at Dean. “You’re irresponsible, you get over cocky, and then you get reckless, this causes you to get unnecessary wounds! For once why don’t you try taking care of yourself?” Cas asked, trying his hardest not to raise his voice. 

“Why bother? I can take it. Getting a few cuts and bruises ain’t nothing.” Dean muttered, “Don’t see why you’re so worried about it.” “Because dammit, Dean, I care! I don't want to have to separate from you on a hunt, then come back to find you bleeding out! Or worse dead! I care! Dean, Sam cares! We need you here!” Cas says, his voice rising and cracking at the last sentence. 

Tears welled up in his eyes, “I’m going to stitch up your stomach now, your head and arm only need bandages.” Cas whispers. Dean just nods, finding himself unable to speak after Cas’ outburst. It was probably the human emotions overbearing his hard-drive. Dean barely made a noise or moved a muscle as he was stitched. 

When Cas finished and he cut the string and put a bandage over it. He bandaged up the other wounds and exhaled slowly, “I apologize for my outburst. But you worry me, Dean. You’re so careless when it comes to yourself sometimes, and I can’t bear to lose you.” He said gently, putting everything back in the proper place. “I love you too much to lose you.” He said, standing and putting the first aid back where it belonged. 

Those words run in Dean’s head like bells. Loud bells, but not the kind that told him something was wrong, it wasn’t an alarm. Cas slowly returned back to Deans side, “It’s times like these I wish I had my grace back,” He mumbled. Dean reached up and grabbed Cas by the button-up shirt he was wearing. 

Cas looks at him, confused, and Dean lifts himself up and then pulls the other in. Kissing him gently, experimenting. Cas gasps but slowly melts into the kiss. Gentle and sweet. Dean never knew something like this could feel so right. He always thought it would be wrong, feeling like this for someone who presented as male.

But this? This was nothing but right. When they pulled apart, Dean exhaled gently. “I’ll work harder to not be so reckless, Cas,” Dean promises. “I love you too much to leave you,” He whispers. 

Cas gently pulls him in for another kiss, for which Dean gladly accepted. His good arm going up into his hair, rubbing his scalp gently. Cas pulled away again, “Lay back down, Dean. You need to rest after getting beaten like that.” Cas says. “I’ll go out and get you some food.”

Dean grips Cas’ hand. “Don’t worry, Dean, I won’t be gone for long. I’d never leave you,” He whispers, kissing Dean’s hand and then setting it back down again. Placing the tv remote at Dean’s side so he didn’t have to reach for it, he gave Dean’s forehead a peck before leaving. Dean nods and watched as Cas left, before switching on the T.V, getting comfortable best he can. He smiles to himself, he was going to be better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you Enjoyed! Comments and Kudos' appreciated!


End file.
